


Let It Burn

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme





	Let It Burn

She pours the gasoline with trembling hands and an unfeeling heart. The photo album is instantly soaked through, staining the pages, droplets dripping slowly to the soft carpet beneath her bare feet.

She's barely aware. All she knows is that she _has_ to get rid of it. Those photos of her and the Cullens. Of Alice's arm around her waist, of Edward's lips pressing against hers, of Emmett carrying her with one hand...all need to be gone. If she wants to be herself again, she must remove evidence that she once wasn't. For a brief moment she thinks that maybe Alice would have seen this coming, but that serves only to make her heart freeze over again.

If they didn't care about her, she shouldn't care about them.

With a scream of anger, she stomped on the album repeatedly, driving her heel into the photograph until she exhausted herself. Her chest burned and her foot was soaked with the gasoline, but she dropped the match anyway. She could feel herself become lighter with each scorched picture, each lick of flames against the carpet. Yes. This was for the best.


End file.
